


Dream On, My Angel

by FueetasticDreamer



Series: My Bandori Oneshots~ [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arise (Mentioned), Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Dreams, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Music, Oneshot, Pastel Palettes - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Short Story, Support, Supportive Chisato, U's (Mentioned), love live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FueetasticDreamer/pseuds/FueetasticDreamer
Summary: Pastel Palettes get offered a chance to partake in Love Live, an extravagant event that school idol groups can participate in. This seems like a dream come true, especially for Aya Maruyama. However, something seems to be holding her back, she should be the most excited for it, but can't help but feel discouraged. It's up to the pro idol and actress Chisato Shirasagi, to help her out and remind her of what it means to dream and not give up.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: My Bandori Oneshots~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Dream On, My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm going to be competing in another story-related competition. I'm writing a fan fiction for this, if you couldn't already tell, but this one has some catches to it. I have to write a oneshot, which is something I've never done before, as I'm used to writing longer stories.
> 
> But still, what's a contest without a little bit of challenge, am I right? Well, I did my best, hope you guys enjoy~

It was another day working as an idol in the industry business. Most people would probably get tired of it at this point, but not Aya Maruyama, she was always eager to give it her all at practicing towards her dream of being the best idol she can be.

Today was a special case, however. A couple of managers informed her in advance that they'd be discussing an important meeting in regards to their next big event. Aya could barely contain her excitement and struggled to sleep as a result, but that didn't stop her from getting to the studio right on time.

Aya hurried down the halls and opened the door, only to find herself to be the only one in the agency meeting, aside from her, that is. Across the table, there she was, sitting there, reading a book on her lap: Chisato Shirasagi. Her blond hair fell perfectly aligned with her face, her magenta eyes scanning the pages eloquently; her posture and expression looked composed and calm.

Aya had to calm her nerves before speaking. "Hello Chisato-chan." She greeted in her usual perky manner.

Chisato glanced up and smiled at her. "Ah, Aya-chan, hello there. Looks like you made it right on time."

Aya giggled. "Of course, I can't falter and end up late. What kind of idol would I be in that regard?"

"Fair point, although, I don't think you have much to worry about in that regard."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Aya's cheeks turned pink as she looked away. "Um, it seems like we're the only ones here at the moment."

"Yeah, so it seems."

As Chisato's eyes shifted back to the pages, Aya gulped and took a seat next to her. The awkward silence between them was deafening to her. She normally had someone else to bounce off of while Chisato reacted in the background, but that wasn't the case this time.

Aya's her heart skipped a beat, she knew it was wrong to stare, but couldn't help it. Chisato was beautiful and talented, basically everything Aya wished she could be. What was this aching feeling in her chest though? Jealousy? Rage? No, she didn't feel any sort of resentment towards her. But, what was it then? She couldn't picture it.

Pretty soon, Hina, Eve, and Maya came into the room and took their seats. The producers also arrived and apologized for being late before going to the whiteboard.

"Good, everyone's here, now we can get started." One of the producers took out a laptop and presented the group what was on the screen. "We have an offer to show you, a special kind of concert we'd like for you to participate in." The girls leaned in and listened intently. "It's called Love Live. We talked with one of the producers about the deal, and they agree that you have a shot at making it big."

The girls gasped. "No way, the Love Live?"

"Did you hear that?" Eve asked, her face beaming. "We're going to compete for Love Live!"

"We're pretty well known," Hina added, "There's no way we'd lose!"

"Keep in mind, we're going against stiff competition." Chisato warned her. "We'll have to give it our all if we want to win."

"It's a big risk," Maya added. "But the payoff will be tremendous if we can pull it off!"

As Aya listened in on the conversation, she slowly raised her hand and interrupted them.

"Uh, guys? I have a question. What's Love Live?"

The room fell silent as they blinked, taking in what she said. "Eh?"

"The idol fanatic doesn't know about it?" Hina inquired. "That's new~."

"Just because I love idols, doesn't mean I know everything about them!"

"Well, it's basically an extravagant event that any school idol group, popular or not, can participate and show the world what they can do." Chisato explained. "Some of the most successful idol groups became famous because of Love Live. A recent winner was U's, despite their short run."

"I... I've never heard of them."

"Really? Surely you've at least heard of Arise?"

"Can't say I have, I'm afraid."

"Oh, is that so?"

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," The producers told them. "This could be your big break! Can you imagine? What do you say?"

All of them seemed eager to join without hesitation, except for Aya. Chisato glanced and took notice of her head lowered. Was she contemplating or...?

"Aya-chan, what do you think? Do you want to give it a shot?"

"Well, if you're all ok with it, then so am I!"

"You know, just because it's near unanimous, doesn't mean you have to agree." Maya pointed out.

"Maya-san is right," Eve replied. "If something is bothering you, then you should tell us."

Aya shook her head. "I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, really. We'll do it!"

"Excellent to hear!" The producers exclaimed exuberantly.

"Wait, don't we have to come up with a new song and dance?" Maya brought up. "That's one of the rules of the competition, but are we sure we can pull it off?"

"No need to worry," One of the producers informed her. He took out sheets of paper and handed them to each of the members. "We already wrote the song and have the dance choreographed for you. All you have to do is practice the song and routine."

"You already planned it ahead of time?" Eve asked.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard." Hina replied.

"Huh. It's almost as if they knew we'd accept the offer ahead of time." Chisato coldly stated.

"We need all the time and energy to make this the best performance yet." The producer told her. "We can't dilly dally on this; we hope you understand."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you deliberately-"

"Chisato-chan, wait!" Aya interrupted and grabbed her hand to stop her from going off. "Why not give this a chance and see how things work out from here." She suggested, her face lighting up. "Plus, can you imagine how fun it'll be? Singing our new song live, showing everyone our dance, and wearing super cute outfits-" Aya stopped upon realizing that everyone stared at her. Her face got flustered in red as she panicked, letting go of Chisato's hand. "Ah, I didn't mean to get carried away! I'm sorry, you guys..."

After another pause, Chisato laughed. "That's so like you Aya-chan. But, that did make me feel better, so thank you."

"Ehehe, you're welcome." Aya's face beamed as she tried to hide her pink blush from the others.

.-.-.-.

Everyone gave it their all during practice, as time went by without a hitch. Hina mastered the techniques in no time at all, while it took the others a while to get the hang of it. Aya, however, continued to struggle with getting everything down to a tee. Her muscles strained, her body sweat, and her mind was clouded with thoughts. But, she still decided to do her best and not fall behind, bringing the rest of the team down.

Days went by. It was pretty early, more so than intended. Chisato hoped to get some solo practice in, and prepare ahead of time.

Chisato knew not to be careless, this could be their big break. But, she couldn't help but think about Aya the other day. She hoped to figure something out or at least go through practice without getting distracted.

She headed inside the practice room, only to find she wasn't the only one there. On the floor, sat Aya, hugging her knees. Her frizzy pink hair covered her face as she stared at the floor, her expression almost lifeless and cold.

Chisato's heart sank upon seeing her in this state. Was she asleep or...? She walked over and wrapped the blanket around her. What happened to the poor girl?

"Aya-chan?" She whispered and gently moved her.

Aya twitched slightly and opened her eyes and slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the area until she noticed Chisato, she shot wide awake and backed away quickly.

"Ch-Chisato-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came to practice, or did you forget what time it is?" Chisato replied. "You've been at it for a while, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I meant to take a small rest, but lost track of time." Aya rubbed the back of her neck. "I also practiced pretty late last night." She laughed sheepishly.

That's one of the many things Chisato loved about Aya. Her positivity, determination, and kindness, above all else. Aya didn't know how beautiful she looked when she smiled like that to the world. But Chisato knew, especially when she gave her a smile no one else could bare witness to, it was their little secret.

"Aya-chan, I understand where you're coming from, but you'll get sick if you do that to your body."

"I know, but I'm fine, I promise. Sorry you caught me like this."

"It's alright, I just got here myself. It's understandable that you're tired, but want to win Love Live. Do you mind if I practice alongside you?"

"Not at all, I'd love to practice the new song and dance with you." Aya was about to get up, when Chisato knelt down and looked at her in the eyes.

"Mind if I asked you something first?"

"It's about the past couple of days, isn't it?" Aya sighed, her eyes shifting to the floor. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to get the dance down."

"Don't let it get you down, we can't expect you to perfect it in one try, like Hina-chan."

"I know, but I don't want to bring the team down."

"Believe me, you're not, so don't bring yourself down like that." Chisato's expression grew serious. "Now, do you want to tell me the real reason you're upset?"

Aya looked away, the feeling of guilt washed over her face. But, she knew lying to her wouldn't do any good

"I had a feeling you'd catch on."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind."

Chisato scooted over and wrapped herself in the blanket next to Aya.

"If you don't want to participate in Love Live, we can decline the offer. We don't want you to force-"

"That's not it!" Aya got up and thundered, catching herself and even Chisato by surprise. She slumped back down and hugged her knees close to her chest. "It's just... the pressure. I mean, this is my chance to be a part of something greater than I could've ever imagined, something Ayumi-chan couldn't. It's been my dream to be the best idol there is. And I know I should be happy, but... what if I make it?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"This is the highest level of honor for idols, if we achieve it, what's next for us?"

"Is it not obvious? You find a new dream."

"Eh?"

"Aya-chan, do you remember when you told I should dream?"

"Chisato-chan, you remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget what you told me? You're the reason I got this far in Pastel Palettes; I know you're better than you think you are."

"Chisato-chan, thank you...!" Aya exclaimed, getting misty eyed.

"Aya-chan?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it!"

"No need to apologize, you just let it all out if you want."

"But I shouldn't, I need to be strong!"

"You're already a strong girl, I think you're stronger than me."

"But-"

Chisato gently cupped her face, softly brushing the tears from pouring down Aya's face.

"I adore you."

Aya's heart began to race, as her face grew flustered and red.

"I..." Her lip quivered. "I adore you too, Chisato-chan!"

"I'm glad to hear that."

The two touched foreheads and looked into each other's eyes, lost in thought and time. Everything slowed down for the two of them. Neither of them were certain how much time passed, or when the other members would show up. But, at the same time, they didn't care at the moment. Both were content with staying like this, just a little longer.

Chisato brushed the pink strands of hair behind Aya's ears. Aya's eyes sparkled as she closed her eyes. Chisato was taken by surprise at first, but she smiled and closed her eyes as well. They leaned in close and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. Chisato pulled away, about to ask how it was, but Aya grabbed her shirt sleeves and pulled her closer for another kiss.

Chisato rubbed Aya's flushing pink cheeks and moved her hands over to the back of her head with one hand, and clutching her shoulder with the other hand. Aya moved her hands over to Chisato's waist and back. Aya moved over and gave Chisato pecks on her red cheeks as she hummed a small tune.

Chisato's eyes widened as she gently pushed Aya away.

"Chisato-chan, what's wrong?"

"Aya-chan, the others will get here soon. We probably shouldn't do this."

"Oh, right, sorry."

Chisato took Aya's hand and helped stand each other up. She leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"It's ok, if you want, we can continue this at a later date."

Aya grew speechless as her face went red all over. "Uh, yeah! Of course!"

.-.-.-.

Practice went a lot smoother than before. Aya still had difficulty with certain aspects, but had an easier time concentrating and getting everything down. She had the help from her friends on getting the steps and lines down little by little. Day after day, time went by without any of them noticing it.

Eventually, it became time to perform on the big stage and compete for Love Live. All five of the girls gave it their all and performed their hearts out in front of everyone all around the world. They were met with dozens of praise and recognition and took a bow.

Soon, the big event came to an end. Pastel Palettes waited patiently for the results to come out. The girls checked the laptop in the meeting room and searched it up online. Despite their best efforts, the group found that they barely didn't qualify. The girls slumped in their seats and sighed in defeat.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it," Chisato told them. "We tried."

"That's true, we also had stiff competition," Maya added. "Everyone out there did amazing!"

"We also got just as many people supporting us now." Eve brought up. "We reached out to them in a meaningful way."

"Yeah, although, I was hoping Aya-chan would mess up a little." Hina joked. "That would've been funny to see, especially live."

"Hina-chan!" Aya exclaimed. "I did my best!"

"I don't see the problem, we lost regardless."

"Yeah, but we came pretty close." Maya replied.

Chisato glanced at Aya. "I'm sorry Aya-chan."

Aya shook her head. "No, it's alright. I'm glad we gave it a try. There's always next year."

"So, what do you plan on doing now?"

Aya's face beamed. "I'm not going to let this get to me. I'll keep climbing to the top and winning the hearts of many people, as an idol, with all of you."

Hina laughed, catching her off guard. "That's such an Aya thing to say."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Chisato giggled. "I agree. Now, there's the Aya-chan I know and love..." She whispered the last two words under her breath.

"Chisato-chan, you too?" Aya inquired. She blinked. "Wait, what did you say at the end there?"

"That's the Aya-chan I know."

"I could've sworn you said something else."

"Fufu, I don't recall saying anything else. But still, I'll leave it to your imagination."

"Eh? But now I want to know!"

The other girls laughed. Things still seem to be looking up for Pastel Palettes, as they continue their journey as school idols, in one way or another.

_Continue to dream on, my angel_

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with this. I had other plans on additional scenes, but I didn't want to extend and have this story get longer than it already is. So, I sadly had to rush the story at the end.
> 
> But still, thank you for reading~


End file.
